


You Don't Have to Be Ashamed

by 696969boob



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Age Regression, M/M, These boys are in love, angsty, i may project on to him though, kokichi has a lot of issues, not cgl, not ddlg, quarantine got me like, regression due to trauma, whoopsie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/696969boob/pseuds/696969boob
Summary: Kokichi has dealt with many things in his life. His coping mechanisms aren't always easy to deal with either.
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 173





	You Don't Have to Be Ashamed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey how are you guys enjoying coronacation? I decided to project a little on to my favorite character. I tried my hardest to convey it on to text but I'm not the greatest at it. I just love Kiibo and want him to help. Also as always I write this shit on my phone and don't go back and read because my laptop is kind of shitty.

Stressful could not even begin to describe the situation they were all facing. Just the thought of 16 strangers brought together into an unknown place to kill each other would drive someone crazy, but to live it? That's a whole other story. This group had slowly quickly gone down from 16, to 9 in what felt like a matter of days.

Kokichi Ouma had been through plenty of hard times in his life, complete with trauma no one should have to face well before being thrown into this mess. He had built up such a facade, that his entire persona was faked to cope with interacting with others. He knew it caused them to absolutely despise him, but it was for the better.

What he did not expect was how much the deaths in the small space would get to him. Losing his one and only companion, Rantaro, and set him off and it seemed to just get worse. Kokichi spent more and more time on his own, trying to think of different plans and schemes to get them out. He really did care about everyone, he just was not sure how to properly go about it. In addition to this, he had to take personal time to cope so that he could help them.

It was embarrassing, his coping mechanisms. That's why he kept to himself and would not talk to anyone during this time. It was just something that happened when he started to get so stressed he felt like he would break down. He learned to balance it between his lying persona and take opportunities to just run away from social interactions back to his room and finally feel safe enough to let himself relax.

Sometime after the third trial, Kokichi found himself arguing with Kaito Momota, someone who always seemed to fight him on every word that came out of Kokichi's mouth. With the trial still on his mind, Kaito shouting at him, and the eyes of everyone around him staring him down, Kokichi could feel himself being to cower into himself. It was heartbreaking to see everyone belittle him with their words and eyes.

"I would feel bad," Kokichi fake yawned and threw his arms behind his head. "But I'm too tired for that. I'm hitting the hay!" He grinned and ran off with Kaito shouting at him to get back there and talk to him like a man. Which seemed hilarious to Kokichi considering that Kaito had just admitted to being so terrified of the paranormal he hid out in his room.

Kokichi slammed the door to his room behind him and sighed. Finally he was alone and able to calm himself down. 

First thing he did was make his way to the closet and quickly changed into a set of pajamas to try and get the day off of him. Anything to help get more comfy. Amongst the array of different items Kokichi had stored on his bed, his main focus was on a stuffed bunny that had on an outfit similar to his own. Complete with a checkered scarf. He reached across the bed for it and gave it a huge hug before nuzzling his face into the material. 

"You look so pretty!" He squealed as he threw the bunny into the air and let it fall back into his hands with a giggle. It was nice to be alone after trials.

Unfortunately, that isolation was about to come to an end.

Kiibo had found himself feeling sympathy for the shorter male. Kiibo was not a fan of the games that Kokichi would play in his attempt to confuse them, but that didn't mean he deserved to be almost bullied and put down. He decided to go and check on Kokichi and make sure he was okay. If their small group could not count on each other now, then another murder was sure to happen.

Kokichi was rummaging through his pile of papers to find a few blank sheets and his box of crayons whenever he heard a knock on his door. A lump caught into his throat. He really didn't want to pretend at the moment. Perhaps he could just keep quiet and they would go away.

"Kokichi! Are you in there?"

Why was Kiibo knocking on his door? Kokichi frowned and sat his bunny down next to his man made coloring station and slowly walked over to the door. 

"Y-yes?" He almost cursed himself for sounding so quiet and small. He didn't really have enough time to shift his mindset.

"May I please come in?" Kiibo was polite as ever. 

"Uhm," Kokichi felt very unsure, but he still cracked the door open a little to face him. "What's wrong Kiiboy? Did you forget your room is next door?"

"That is very funny Kokichi, but I am actually here to see if you were alright."

"Wh- wait why?" Kokichi raised an eyebrow. He kept one hand on the door frame and another hand on the handle.

"Well. That is what friends do right? Correct me if I am wrong but Kaito's words seemed to have an affect on you." Kiibo stood firm, but there was no doubt that his eyes were filled with concern.

"Pffft! Silly kiiboy! Do you really think anything that himbo says is relevant?" Kokichi forced out a laugh.

"Himbo? I am not sure I understand what that verbage means."

Kokichi chose to not get into that at the moment. His legs turned into each other and bounced slightly, ready to get back to business. "Don't worry about me. You have other murderers to worry about!"

"Kokichi, I do not believe any of us are truly murderers, but the situation may induce those types of feelings to escape."

"Awww you're so sweet!" 

"Kokichi, would you mind if I stepped inside?"

"Why? Afraid someone might catch to talking to me?" It came out a bit harsher than Kokichi had intended, but he was growing irritated that Kiibo was acting like he cared in the first place.

"Kokichi I believe you have it all wrong. I do not care if someone sees me speaking with you. You are not a criminal."

"I don't think you quite understand what the term evil supreme leader means." Kokichi pouted. Kiibo did not look like he was going to back down at all. He decided to go ahead and take his company for a moment and satisfy him so that he would go away quicker. 

"Fine." Kokichi moved out of the way and looked down at the ground. "Come on in." He tried his best to prepare himself for the worst. 

Kiibo made his way inside and took a look around at everything Kokichi had displayed and the different piles he had created of different things. "It seems you truly have made yourself at home in your room. I am impressed."

"Mhmm." Kokichi only made a noise and began fiddling with his finger nails. He ran his finger nails underneath each other to clean and distract himself.

Kiibo’s eyes inevitably fell onto the corner that Kokichi had set up with different items you would find a child more likely to enjoy, including toys and crafts.

"Kokichi? I do not wish to be rude but these items do not seem to fit your age."

Kokichi felt his eyes began to fill with tears. He could not hold back as a couple began to fall down his cheeks.

"Okay. You've come in, you saw I'm okay and now you can go." He sniffled and used his sleeve to wipe the tears from his cheeks.

"Are you crying? Have I done something wrong? I did not mean to offend you Kokichi."

Kokichi began to shake and he let out a sob. He did not want anyone to see him like this. This side of him was normally surrounded by a wall with a comically large padlock attached to a door in the middle. 

"Do you need a hug?" Kiibo's voice softened but he did not move from his spot. He didn't want to make any movements and scare Kokichi.

Without hesitation Kokichi nodded and held his arms out. Kiibo noted just how, tiny Kokichi seemed in this moment. He walked foward slowly and put his arms around Kokichi. This small act seemed to let the rest of the wall down. Kokichi began to sob freely and let the tears pour from his eyes onto the armor that encompassed Kiibo.

"Hey shhh there you go. Let it out." Kiibo let his fingers brush through Kokichi's hair to try and soothe him.

"You are safe. I've got you." 

Kokichi clung on to him as much as he could, almost climbing on to the robot.

"Let us go sit on your bed. Is that alright?"

Kokichi nodded but did not look him in the eyes as Kiibo pulled back and grabbed his hand to lead him to the bed. 

Kiibo sat down and pulled Kokichi into him. Kiibo was built to connect to people in every way possible, allowing him to be the most human robot that had ever been created. Kiibo had latched onto certain techniques that he had seen calm others down in hopes to help him.

Kokichi accepted that there was no going back at this point. Kiibo had already seen him at his worst so he decided to go ahead and let himself fall into his comfortable mindset. He let his sleeves fall over his hands and began rubbing his eyes as he started to calm down. A whine escaped his mouth as rubbed particularly hard to get the tears out.

"Kokichi? Do you need a tissue?" Kiibo pulled his head back to get a good look at him, but Kokichi just shook his head.

"Alright. Would you like me to go get you a glass of water?"

Kokichi nodded but when Kiibo started to get up, he whined and grabbed on to him more.

"Kokichi I am afraid I will not be able to get you water if I cannot move." Kiibo kept his tone soft and low.

This time he received a verbal answer from the small boy in his lap. "Okie." Kokichi moved off of him and on to the bed where he began to fiddle with his fingertips once more.

"I will be right back. Please do not go anywhere."

Kiibo shut the door behind him and made his way to the kitchen. It was still shocking to hear how quiet it was without Kirumi there to help provide for the others. He reached into the cabinet and pulled out a glass before filling it with a couple of ice cubes and then some water. It didn't take long for him to return to Kokichi's dorm where he found Kokichi had not loved a muscle. 

"I have returned with water. It is very important for you to hydrate after crying like that. I am sure that it wore you out." He handed Kokichi the water and watched him take it cautiously.

Something seemed very off to Kiibo. This wasn't the Kokichi he was used to seeing. He was timid and quiet and smaller. At least that was the best way he could describe it.

"Kokichi? May I ask what is wrong? I have not ever dealt with something like this before but I wish to do my best to help you." 

Kokichi looked up and pursed his lips before puffing his cheeks. "Uhm, I dunno."

"Oh, alright." Maybe something was causing Kokichi to not be able to talk very well. Maybe he was not feeling well. "Well that is alright. Is there anything you would like from me while I am here?"

With a bounce in his movements, Kokichi jumped from his bed and back down towards his coloring corner. He laid down on his stomach next to his stuffed bunny and looked up at Kiibo who still stood near the bed. "Color!"

"You wish for me...to color with you?" Things began to click in Kiibos mind as he watched Kokichi grab a sheet of paper and began to color on it. Kokichi seemed to be almost reverting to a younger state. He had heard mentions of this through one of his health classes but he had no knowledge outside of that. He decided to do much more research once they parted ways.

Kiibo walked over and sat down criss cross across from Kokichi and grabbed a piece of paper as well. Somehow Kokichi had acquired a 120 count crayon box and some of the colors were very much used. Kiibo wondered if this was something that he did often. Kiibo didnt think he was very good at art, but he decided to try for sake of bonding with Kokichi.

They sat in silence for a while as they both worked on their projects. It was comfortable for the both of them. There was no tension and no feelings of awkwardness. Kokichi would move and adjust every once in a while, not able to stay in one spot. Kiibo kept an eye on him, feeling a sense of protection over him. He did not understand why this was happening but the time spent was something Kiibo would remember for a while.

Kokichi shoved a crayon back into the box and looked over at Kiibo before holding out his paper with the blank side facing him.

"Would you like me to see it?"

Kokichi nodded and shook it at Kiibo. 

Kiibo reached out and grabbed it before flipping it over to reveal the art piece. Kokichi had drawn a picture of him and Kiibo holding hands in what seemed to be the grass outside. 

"Kokichi this is very good." Kiibo continued to look it over with amazement. His cheeks began to flush blue as he felt a warmth in his chest.

"You can have it." Kokichi said softly.

"Oh Kokichi you do not have to give me this-"

"Is for you." Kokichi's eyes were wide with excitement and pride at the praise he had received.

"F-for me?" Kiibo blinked. "Wow. Thank you. I will make sure that it goes straight to my room to be put up."

Kokichi grinned and shook his arms slightly, but he got distracted when he started to let out a big yawn and stretch upwards.

"Kokichi are you beginning to get tired?"

Kokichi shook his head but Kiibo knew otherwise.

"Perhaps you should lie down. It has been quite a long day."

Kokichi whined but stood up regardless. He grabbed his bunny and made his way over to the bed. 

"I can tuck you in before I go if you'd like." Kiibo followed him towards the bed and began clearing off the things litter on the top. There was no way that he would get any rest surrounded by all of that. Once he was done, he pulled back the sheets for Kokichi to get in.

Kokichi stopped before climbing into bed and turned to look up at Kiibo. "Will you stay please?" 

Kiibo's eyes widened. "You want me to stay the night with you? Is that alright? I do not wish to overstep any boundaries."

"Please please please!!!" Kokichi bounced and squeezed his bunny to his chest.

"Okay, okay! I will stay here for the night if that is what you wish." Kiibo smiled and crawled on to the mattress, the bed sinking in slightly from the weight of his body. He laid on his back, unsure of how to go about laying down with another person.

Kokichi however crawled into bed and cuddled right up to Kiibo's side. He had one arm held onto Kiibo's while his other held his bunny. Kiibo waited until Kokichi had settled before throwing the covers over the both of them.

"I apologize for my body not being the most ideal to provide comfort at the moment. If you are unable to fall asleep, please let me know." Kiibo looked down at the boy who had cuddled up to him. Kokichi's expression was soft and his eyes were closed.

"Don't worry...kiiboy." He mumbled out. Kokichi had already settled into a comfortable spot and the exhaustion of the day was settling in. "You're super nice." His words were slurred with sleep and Kiibo could not contain the feelings he could only describe as the butterflies humans would talk about. 

In the beginning, Kiibo had despised the comments and games that Kokichi threw around. It was as if he had no respect for anyone around him. In all honesty, Kiibo was convinced he was the epitome of robophobia. All of those negative things seemed to melt away. Kiibo began to wonder just how real any of that was. How much truth was actually behind all the lies he told? 

Kiibo smiled to himself as he heard Kokichi begin to snore slightly and his breathing even out. He decided to take some time and do internal research on what was causing Kokichi to act like this. He was going to make sure he could help to the best of his abilities.

It took him quite a while to read up on all he could find, but he continued to pursue until he began to lose track of time. Kokichi tossed and turned and whined in his sleep which was a bit distracting to his learning, but overall more concerning. He felt saddened at watching the struggle. Though, Kiibo would take his time to help calm the sleeping boy. Luckily, however, it was closing in on morning time and Kokichi's eyes began to open slowly. 

"Kiibo? You, you actually stayed?" He was in disbelief. He expected the robot to up and leave the moment he had a chance the night before. Kokichi sat up-right in bed and looked away from Kiibo.

"Well of course I did. I told you that I would and I was going to fulfill that. I will not lie to you Kokichi."

Kokichi’s eyes widened at his response. He could tell how genuine Kiibo was. "Well that was your first mistake!" Kokichi giggled in and jerked his head back towards him before he poked Kiibo in the nose. "Awww you stayed all night with me! What a hero! You must reaaaallly like me!" 

Kiibo sighed and joined Kokichi in sitting up in the bed. "Kokichi I am no hero. I wanted to be there for you. I tried as hard as I could to find out about the regression-" 

Kokichi visibly flinched. He wasn't used to anyone knowing, nor saying it out loud even to himself.

"But please know that I do not think differently of you. I understand that it is a coping mechanism that I intend to help you with should you need someone."

Kiibo reached out and put his hand on top of Kokichi's. 

"I will not ask you to explain your reasonings behind adapting this behavior. However, I want you to be able to trust me."

"Trust?" Kokichi scoffed. "You shouldn't want my trust and you shouldn't trust me. End of story."

"I am sorry. I will not speak of this again if you wish it."

"I just," Kokichi stopped and pursed his lips, unsure of what to say. "I just don't want you to think badly of me. For whatever reason."

Through this whole thing, Kokichi's main concern was how Kiibo saw him, nothing more. Kiibo tilted his head in thought as he analyzed the smaller male.

"Kokichi. I do not think anything ill of you. Please believe me. Some of the antics you pull can be quite a nuisance but that does not mean you yourself are. I know the others are not as understanding nor do I quite understand myself just yet, but please know that you may lean on me if you need. I am here to aid others.”

There was a long silence between them. Kokichi looked distressed and Kiibo wondered if he had said something wrong. Thoughts of how he would apologize bounced back and forth in his mind. However those thoughts were quickly halted as Kokichi spoke.

“Does that mean that...you’ll come keep me company when I need it?” Kokichi’s eyes finally met with Kiibo’s. Anyone would have been able to see the loneliness and the longing to have someone there that clouded his eyes. Even if that had not been there, Kiibo still would have stayed.

“Of course. I would be honored to be your friend Kokichi.”

Kokichi smiled widely at him. “Awww Kiiboy! You know this means I get to super pick on you more now since we are best friends. Wow, best friends with a robot, who would have thought!”

“Hey, Kokichi, you know it is the same as having any other friend right? Just because I am a robot does not mean my friendship will be any different from your other relationships. In fact perhaps mine will be better-”

“Kiiboy I’m just kidding.” Kokichi threw his arms around Kiibo and embraced him in a hug. “Don’t be so serious!”

Kiibo smiled and patted Kokichi’s arm that had covered his chest. “I know you are. So am I.”


End file.
